Express $0.8186$ as a fraction.
$0.8186$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{8}{10} + \dfrac{1}{100} + \dfrac{8}{1000} + \dfrac{6}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{8186}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $8186$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{8186}{10000}$